


Heat

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, Sexy, heat - Freeform, iwaizumi turned on, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa being sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: It's too hot for Oikawa to look this good, and yet, he does. And Iwaizumi can't handle it!





	

The heat was suffocating. The air filling your lungs like water weighted by the warmth of your own body, drowning you in your own breath. The room felt small, the overwhelmingly large room consuming your senses with the heat of the afternoon. Iwaizumi could barely breathe, his mouth filled with the sensation of a kiss. A kiss he was remembering. A kiss that happened 3 days ago, that hasn’t happened since.

His room’s yellow carpet reflects the sunlight onto his face, onto every inch of Oikawa’s body. His purple shirt curls a little at his stomach so his belly button is exposed. The fan behind him blows his hair around in thin strands, throwing it into a tangle of brown waves lazily dancing. The heat and the sweat that sticks to Oikawa’s skin makes him glow, sparkling in the lackadaisical afternoon sun. His tongue plays with the end of a pocky stick slowly licking off the chocolate before he puts the cookie back in the box. It drives Iwaizumi crazy, but at the moment he can't focus on the stupidity of not eating the cookie. All Iwaizumi can think of is licking off the chocolate from the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.

He can feel his body getting hotter, the heat rising to his cheeks at the presence of his own thoughts. The sweat trickles down his spine, his heart fidgets, dances to the tune of Iwaizumi’s desires. Oikawa shifts, flipping the page of the magazine he’s reading, oblivious to the mind that desires him, of the heart that yearns for the sight of his eyes, of the body that wishes for his nearness. Iwaizumi bites down on his lip. Oikawa sighs, he’s breathing, Oikawa’s heart is beating, he’s alive and breathing and that's always made Iwaizumi’s heart flutter. The fact that Oikawa is here, that Iwaizumi can hold him, that he can kiss him. Owikawa pulls the chocolateless pocky stick out of his mouth and puts it back in the box, about to grab another one when something distracts him. Iwaizumi stands above him and nudges the edge of Oikawa's magazine with his foot, Oikawa looks up, his wide eyes glossy with tired heat.

“Hi,” he says with a small smile, his eyebrows furrowing just the slightest bit. Iwazumi doesn’t respond with words. Instead, he grunts softly and falls to his knees, Oikawa follows him with his eyes. He opens his mouth slightly to say something, but the words are swallowed by Iwaizumi. Thier lips collide and remain still at first held in that moment of a single kiss. Oikawa is surprised when Iwaizumi pulls away for a brief moment, licking his lips, concentrating on the flavor of the chocolate from the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi realizes how strange his behavior was and begins to turn. Oikawa stares but only until Iwaizumi starts to leave. He reaches out before he gets too far and wraps his fingers around Iwaizumi’s neck pulling him down harshly, closer to his lips. Owikawa connects with Iwaizumi and begins to kiss him, Iwaizumi teeters on his knees trying to hold his balance but it’s too late, he’s already fallen onto Oikawa. Iwaizumi hovers over Oikawa, his hands on either side. Oikawa lies down pulling Iwaizumi with him. Iwaizumi parts his lips, allowing for Oikawa to come closer, their tongues tracing the corners of each other's mouths remembering and relearning the taste of one another. Iwaizumi can feel the small puffs of air from Oikawa's nose, tickling his cheek. He moves his head in time to Oikawa's, their lips push at each other. Iwaizumi swings his leg over Oikawa, his arms collapse, moving to Oikawa’s side and under his neck pulling their hearts together until all that’s between them is their skin and their shirts. Oikawa wraps his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck, running a hand through his hair. They kiss and caress each other, tasting the desire within the other, feeding the desire within themselves, both in agreement that 3 days had been too long

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
